Kingdom Hearts: New Hope
by Hunterking2
Summary: Kingdom Hearts retold in another light. Follow the adventures of Pierce to find the true understanding of the Keyblade!
1. Prologue

All that could have been seen was Darkness. A place only a certain few have been to where Darkness becomes light and light falls into darkness. A boy slowly falling down in the darkness like it was sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He had finally reached the bottom and stood up. "Where am I?" he thought. He looked around him and saw nothing but darkness. This troubles the boy, for he thought he had died. Then unexpectedly the boy heard a voice, it was faint, and it said "No need to be Afraid"

The Boy looked around once more but saw no one. "Would you do anything to protect your friends ", the voice asked but the boy replied with "Who are you and why are you asking me this?" But the voice didn't reply. He sighed and then answered with "Yes, I would do anything to protect them"

"Even if one falls into the darkness?"

"Then I'll be the one to take him out!"

The voice went silent for a while and came back saying, "The Heart, the most powerful, yet fragile thing a person can obtain and can be easily manipulated to fall to darkness or to light.

There are the ones chosen from light to defend their light, while others for the darkness to easily be controlled by it.

"You, Young child, are one from light but to prove you are worthy, you must fight!"

As the voice said that, the boy noticed a shadow, getting darker and others popped up forming something!

Then they formed little shadow creatures with lifeless yellow eyes and some a little taller with their heads connect to two tail-like things. He was scared and confused but the voice said," Don't be afraid because you hold the mightiest weapon of all!

In the boy's hand appeared and weapon unknown to him, It was orange like fire with a fire dragon like pattern. It resembled a key. He wielded his weapon one-handed, hacking and slashing through the creatures with all his might but then the last one, as he was about to hit it, it disappeared into the ground forming a shadowy essence all over the floor covering it in darkness. The darkness grabbed on to the boy dragging him down until he was completely covered.

He woke up on the floor and got up. He walked to the middle of the floor and the voice said, "The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes." The boy looked behind him and noticed his shadow extending to the further regions of the floor. Then it got bigger and bigger eventually coming out the ground. The boy more afraid than he already was, stepped back further and further each time as the creature got bigger and bigger. The boy turned and ran later realizing there was nothing to run forward to almost falling over the edge of the floor, he turned around to see the creature awaiting him. Unlike the other creatures he fought before, this one was different. It was TALL, its face covered by some dark things like a scarf, and he had a giant heart-shaped opening in his chest. The boy, taking courage, fought the creature the best he could also taking loads of damage from the creature's attacks until he ran up the creature hand after he threw a massive punch. He reached up to the creature's head and gave it the biggest hit he has ever done to the creature. After doing so, the creature knocked him off while it slowly fades into to darkness. As the boy fell, he also fell into darkness, consuming him once more until he heard the voice said, " Don't Forget - You are one of the few " The boy closed his eyes while falling only to hear another voice, " Pierce!"


	2. Chapter 1

Bam!

The boy fell off the bed, face first, then holding his forehead in pain. "What? I'm home?" .The boy wondered. "What was that weird dream and why did it feel so real?". He sat up thinking about it until he heard, "Pierce!" The voice came from downstairs and he replied with "YES!", as he walked downstairs to the kitchen to see his sister and mother cooking food. The girl looked like she was in her teens and long blond flowing hair, wearing a red shirt with a red striped skirt and for the time being she was wearing an apron. As for the mother, she was wearing a blue dress that reached to her shins and flat slippers, she looked like she was in her 40's. "Good Morning!" he said to the both of them and his mother said to him, "Go get ready, breakfast is almost ready." And so he did, running towards the bathroom. Brushing his teeth and taking a quick but freezing shower. He put on his clothes and looked at his self in the mirror. He had light red hair and a brown completion. He wore an Orange shirt with a fiery design on it with black shorts with lots of belts and pockets. "Alright!" he said to himself. Happily, he ran to the table and got his breakfast. He got an omelette with a side of ham followed with chocolate tea. They all sat at the table, said their prayers and began to eat. Pierce made a stressful looking face and his mother said to him, "You alright, hun?" He snapped out of his phase and replied with, "Huh? Oh, I'm alright!" She replied with, "You aren't fooling anyone with that face, now tell me, what's wrong?"

He looked to his mother and noticed she was gone from her seat. As he pondered the same second, she pulled down the top of the seat and looked down at him face to face. Scared as he was he somehow remained calm and told her, "It's nothing to be worried about, Trust me!" As he put his hand on his chest. The instant he did that her facial expression changed like she had seen a ghost. He asked her, "What's wrong?" She replied to him with a smile on her face, "That's the same thing your father did when we promised each other things as kids."

I state of worry hit the boy's mind and he then asked his mother, "Will dad ever come home again?" The mother looked at her son and said to him, "Of course! He would never leave you too alone by yourselves, he will return one day, trust me!" He smiled and continued to eat his food. A few minutes later, a knock was heard at the front door so the mother went to answer it. At the door was a girl and a boy. The girl with black hair and a brown complexion wearing a blue dress and a ponytail and the boy wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts. He had black hair also and carried a wooden sword on his back. The girl asked, "Is Pierce home?" The mother looked at her son and said to her, "Yes Canace, you guys going to the plains?" The girl responded with a nod of her head. Pierce picked up his wooden sword which he hid under the table and bolted out the door, then turned behind him and shouted goodbye to his mother and sister and ran off with his friends. "I'm totally gonna beat you this time R'ai, I have been training a long while now!" But his friend only closed his eyes, had a smirk on his mouth and told him, "Now this the 59th time you have said that, right?" "We will see about that!"Pierce exclaimed. The two boys fought it out like men while having fun at the same time. Later in the day when the sun was coming down, the boys laid on the floor with the grass waving around their body, while Canace sat on a tree stump as they looked out to the valley of mountains. "They say there is a great warrior lives on one of these mountains and he carries the weird looking weapon." Immediately Pierce remembered the dream he had last night and told them, "Was this weapon a key?" R'ai looked at him and said, "I don't know, how can anyone fight with a key?" Then Pierce replied with, "Hmm, I've been having these weird dreams lately and I don't know what they mean and I had to be fighting with some kind of key." They all pondered on the dream Pierce told them about then R'ai stated, "I don't know what it may mean but I guess it will come to you sooner or later?" Pierce replied with, "Maybe you're right?" Canace jumped off the stump; raising the hair on her face and looked at both of them, "We should head back, don't you think?" The two boys looked at each other and nodded their head ready to leave the cliffside. A few seconds as the trio left, a shadow started to move around the tree stump. Pierce quickly turned around as the shadow disappeared. He stopped while his friends continued. R'ai noticed him and asked,"Yo Pierce, you forget something?" Pierce thought to himself, "Must be my imagination." He ran back to his friends and went home. While in his bed, he still wandered about the dream he had, hoping to have a normal dream for once.

"You saw one didn't you?" Hearing that, Pierce opened his eyes to see himself back in his dream. "Huh? I'm here again and what do you mean, wait you sound different." The voice replied with, "I'm a different person from whom you spoke to the last time and of a different mind-set." Pierce was confused about him saying "of a different mind-set?" But avoided it for now. "Why am I here again?"

The voice replied, "The place you are in now is similar to dive to heart but is an entirely different place." Confused again, he asked, "So where is this place?" The voice said, "It will take you a while to understand, so I'll discuss it another time, but didn't bring you here for nothing. You are the special one of this millennia, you shall become my apprentice and learn the ways of the Keyblade. Now summon it!" Pierce exclaimed, "Why me? And I don't know how to. It just "appeared"." Hmmm... Boy, do you know what a heart is?" The voice asked. "You mean the thing that pumps blood?" Pierce answered. "I'll teach you what you need to understand... Close your eyes, listen to your heart.


End file.
